


Saying Thanks

by kitewolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, M/M, right before oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitewolf/pseuds/kitewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Order, stormtroopers have a well-established way to show their appreciation.</p>
<p>Finn doesn't see any reason to change his ways in the Resistance, at least not when it comes to his two favorite people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a  misfired comment  on the kinkmeme:  
> "Stormtroopers saying thank you with oral sex is now my head canon.  
> balls. Wrong place, sorry."

Finn spent their entire rest day in the shooting range, going from scary precise to eerily accurate in the space of hours. Poe had watched for a while, lounging against the partition next to him and admiring the way the muscles flexed in his arm as he pulled the trigger. Studiously avoiding the way his throat flexed as he tightened his jaw when a new target appeared.

He’d begged off before noon, mouth dry and mind filled with dramatic scenarios that involved Finn saving the day with an impossible shot. Some of the scenarios were followed by ravaging. Okay, most of them.

He came back after an hour with an assortment of easy-to-transport foods from the mess. “Nobody should skip lunch on an off day,” he said when he dumped the bag on the shelving in front of Finn.

Finn, for his part, immediately holstered his practice weapon. “I missed lunch?” he cried and then, “… You brought me food? Thank you!”

Only instead of immediately stuffing his face, like any self-respecting resistance-fighter-in-training ought to he turned his back on the offering. He splayed on hand firmly on Poe’s chest and pushed him back into the partitioning.

“It was really nothing?” was what Poe would have said to get a pulse on the situation, but he didn’t get a chance because Finn’s mouth was on his.

For an ex-stormtrooper the boy had some skills.

Poe stiffened and broke the kiss off when Finn's other hand moved somewhere much more sensitive than his chest. “What are you doing?” he squeaked.

“Saying thanks,” Finn said with a cocky smile.

And then he was _on his knees_ and he’d opened the front of Poe’s _pants_ and “Oh, holy shit!”

 

* * *

 

 

Rey had the good fortune of sparring against Finn during her first week back. She taught him a few new moves and then Finn returned the favor.

He’d waited until they’d gotten back to their barracks, empty in the middle of the day. Rey had thought they were just going to drop off their sweaty clothes but instead Finn took her hand and said, “Thanks for working out with me today.”

Rey flushed impossibly hot but let him hold her hand. “Of course,” she said. “We’ll be doing it again.”

To which Finn said, “Let me say thank you now, anyway,” and pulled her into a kiss and tumbled them back onto one of the bunks.

They’d done almost nothing else but kiss since she’d gotten back from her training, so it wasn’t as if she were terribly surprised. The surprising bit came when he got an arm under himself to hold himself up and put his other hand to work at the laces on her pants.

Rey had propped herself up on her elbows to look from his hand to his face. They hadn’t done anything but kissing and she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to do anything more, but she wasn’t immediately opposed to it.

Instead of answering her unspoken, panting question with words Finn slipped off the end of the bed to kneel between her legs. Rey’s head tipped back. She moaned and arched her back and tried not to rock into him too hard because _yes_.

 

* * *

 

  

It wasn’t as if Poe and Rey talked about it. Poe wasn’t the sort to kiss and tell, even to the person who was kissing the same person he was and Rey was fiercely secretive about personal relationships even if she was completely incapable of being subtle about them.

Anyway, the point was, when he walked into Training Room #2 where he and Finn had agreed to let Rey beat them black and blue – or spar, as she and Finn called it – and heard Finn say _Thank you_ in _that_ tone of voice he knew what was up.

Unfortunately, they heard him, too. Rey looked over, blushing furiously and failing to flatten out her smile. Finn half turned and grinned.

“Balls. Wrong place, sorry,” Poe blurted and prepared to make his gracious exit. But Rey and Finn hadn’t been standing far from the door and Finn caught him by the wrist before he could make his escape.

He tugged Poe forward and let go to catch him by the elbow and pull him in further. “No, wait, I wanted to say thanks to you, too.”

Poe threw a horrified look at Rey whose hand had flown up to cover her mouth in embarrassment.

No, wait, not embarrassment. When Finn dropped to his knees, grabbed Poe’s hips, and mouthed at him through his clothes she bit down harder on her fingers and it still wasn’t hard enough to muffle her groan.

“But just give me a second,” Finn said against him and pulled back to turn to her. “I was saying something to Rey.”


End file.
